skyfifandomcom-20200214-history
The Walkthrough
The following is the instructions on where to go and what to do to begin certain quest chains this module has, the walkthrough for each specific quest is linked to when that stage is reached and only those pages contain spoilers, this page will not contain anything which might spoil any of the story of any of the quests. Starting the Mod After installing the mod, a quest will begin telling you where to go, if it does not then you have not installed the mod correctly or you have not activated it. First you will have to travel to the docks at Solitude Lighthouse, there will be a boat there with a crew from Cheyenne who are retrieving supplies to bring back to the island, it will always be there so if it is not then there is a mod conflicting with it or you still have not installed it correctly. To travel to and from Cheyenne you will have to talk to Captain Velarus, he will give you the quest Gaining Trust. After completing this quest you will be able to ask him to take you to Cheyenne. Once you arrive at the docks of Cheyenne, you will be awoken in your room in the ship and told to come up to the docks and speak with Commander Sheppard. The Commander will be standing waiting for you to come up and the only way to proceed will be to speak with him, so don't try to avoid it, he will explain that you cannot tell anyone on the mainland of anything you see on the island (by this point you will have not seen anything out of the ordinary), and that you will need to either purchase a home on the island or do some work to earn a home. (The work is a misc item retrieval task which will require slight amount of effort but not so much if you have the items he asks you to retrieve in your inventory already, probably some deer hide or something like that). Completing the task instead of just buying will also give you the option of hiring a companion, who you cannot hire otherwise. At this point you can go to any of the markers which should now be in your quest log and continue them (pages for those quests are listed below) or return to Skyrim. The more quests you do, the more technology and such you will see so carrying on with the quests is generally in your best interest if you expect to see more of the mod. Each planet has its own questline which you will reach after completeing the quests in Cheyenne, when arriving at a planet you can usually just go off and do what you want but one or two of them may require that you complete a short intro quest which will force you to be introduced to someone usually. The Quests The walkthroughs are written as quests are completed in the CK, sometimes one at a time and sometimes a whole storyline will be done at once. Currently there are no proper quests finished being written at the moment so this space will remain empty until a few are complete.